Utilizador Discussão:Dash Rendar
thumb|Meu dróide secretário. Opa Faaala garoto! Como vai o wiki? Faz tanto tempo que não passo por aqui... hehe Eu te coloquei agora como burocrata, que é pra você nomear alguém que você ou a comunidade (não sei se já tem comunidade formada aqui) nomear novos admins :) Abraço! —[[Usuário:Stake black|'Stake Black]]' discussão -Contribs' em ' 18:56, 31 Dezembro 2006 (UTC) Batalha de Hoth Algum desocupado redirecionou o tópico Batalha de Hoth para um chamado "MERDA". Pelo que vi, ele faz a mesma coisa com vários outros e já o faz a algum tempo. Oi Oi! Eu sou meio novo por aqui e gostaria de conversar com alguem sobre Star Wars, pois comecei a gostar de star wars a pouco tempo. Se voce tiver tempo passa na minha página de discução. Weran Ropor 02:36, 23 Outubro 2007 (UTC) Só um pedido. Voce poderia fazer o Infobox da Slave I para mim? Se voce puder eu agradeço muito. Weran Ropor 16:27, 23 Outubro 2007 (UTC) Chegada Eu gosto de Star Wars há meros 2 anos,mas sei TUDO sobre a saga de 31 ABY até 17 DBY.Gostaria de editar artigos,tenho o mais perfeito português.Conheço levemente inglês aponto de editar pequenos erros de ortografia. Boa sorte para o pessoal! PS:Aqui,além de Adiministrador,tem tipo Moderador,que ajuda o Adiministrador a criar a Wiki? Valeu! Eu sou do Brasil - RJ - Capital.Mas sou sanjoanense! Já que você gosta tanto de Sombras do Império,pode criar dois artigos? Eu não achei o jogo,aí não pude criar.É Gall e Ord Mantell.Aliás,queria mais informações sobre meu personagem Star Wars favorito,IG-88! Boa sorte,eu vou te ajudar,se necessário. Enriador 16h29min de 8 de Janeiro de 2008 (UTC) Mechis III Tomei a liberdade de criar um artigo: Mechis III.Com base em Tales of Star Wars: IG-88'Revenges,sem falar no Legacy of the Force.Espero que os usuários gostem. PS:Arranja uma foto para colocar no infobox,botei a de Coruscant. Enriador 16h30min de 8 de Janeiro de 2008 (UTC) Star Wars Galaxies Tomei inspiração para fazer um artigo digno de Wookiees sobre o SWG.Falarei sobre as Espansões e tudo.Pode demorar um tempo,mas dentro de uma semana tá tudo pronto. Que a Força esteja com você! Enriador 21h23min de 8 de Janeiro de 2008 (UTC) IG-2000! Fiz um artigo sobre a IG-2000.Dá uma olhada,umas revisadas,se puder. Pensando bem,Star Wars Galaxies pode demorar.Quero fazer sobre Bespin e Kashyyyk,que,concorde,está péssimo. Mal que me pergunte,mas o senhor tem MSN? Que a Força...deixa pra lá! Enriador 00h49min de 9 de Janeiro de 2008 (UTC) Opa Tenho 12...hehehe,sou pirralho ainda.Mas vou escrever sobre Bespin...gosto de lá. Se eu puder,tentarei criar o colossal artigo do "Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided",e suas espansões. Aliás,você joga Star Wars Combine? Jogo interessante... www.swcombine.com Não precisa de download,é de graça. Té mais Dash.=D Enriador 22h33min de 9 de Janeiro de 2008 (UTC) An Empire Divided! Eu finalmente fiz o artigo do Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided! Tá nem na metade,com poucas screens... mas vou completar tudo! Se puder,complete artigos como Lok,Rori,as profissões,etc.Parece que só tem eu e você aqui para fazer esta Wiki.Cadê o pessoal? Aliás,fiz uma nova enquete,tem algumas coisas erradas,mas não agüentava mais aquela velha.Já a decorei.Corrija o que puder Dash.Aliás,adorei os artigos sobre os IG-88.Simplesmente fantástico.Só queria mais detalhes sobre a luta entre Dash e IG-88...sorte sua ter o video-game Sombras do Império. Enriador 23h04min de 13 de Janeiro de 2008 (UTC) Eita Quer dizer que IG-88 foi derrotado por uma pistolinha? Tinha fé nele...obrigado pela exelente narrativa.Aliás...vou criar mais artigos sobre "An Empire Divided", e ,quem sabe, LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy. Boa sorte... to indo! Enriador 21h29min de 17 de Janeiro de 2008 (UTC) PS:Existe download para PC do jogo Sombras do Império? Tentei achar,mas parece que saiu de série de vez! Pô...que isso. Vacilo da LucasArts.Uma pergunta:só tem você e eu neste Wiki? Atividade Fala Dash Rendar! Precisa de alguma ajuda por aqui? Slade W N 18h44min de 25 de Janeiro de 2008 (UTC) Sombras do Império Eu vi vídeos de todas as fases do Sombras do Império.Muito maneiro! Abraços Rendar! PS:Tenho estado MUITO ocupado.Mas pode deixar que termino o Galaxies.Aliás...vou colocar a foto da IG-2000 e de Mechis III.Outa coisa: Não tenho nenhum amigo que goste de Star Wars.Vou no Fórum Jedicenter e ver se alguém se interessa. Enriador 16h55min de 26 de Janeiro de 2008 (UTC) Jogos Star Wars Será que você poderia colocar o Battlefront II e o Galactic Battlegrounds na lista de jogos? Vlw Abraços! PS:Quais jogos vc tem ou gostaria de ter? 14h45min de 6 de Fevereiro de 2008 (UTC) Iaê Iaê cara! Blz? Sou novo por aqui e, na medida do possível, vou tentar dar uma ajuda na criação de páginas da versão brasileira dessa enciclopédia Star Wars. Meu conhecimento sobre o Universo SW vem majoritariamente dos filmes. Mas recentemente comecei a ler algumas novels (to lendo em ingles mesmo, pois não as achei em portugues =/) e vou tentar adicionar informações aos artigos já criados. Pelo que andei vasculhando no site, vi que tem muitos links direcionando pra páginas inexistentes. Vou tentar "concentrar meus esforços" nesse tipo link. Sei que a idéia não é simplesmente traduzir, mas confesso que vou utilizar o conteúdo das páginas em inglês como base, acrescentando conhecimentos que eu porventura tenha sobre o assunto, é claro. Eventuais correções ou edições no que eu escrever são muito bem vindas (ainda não tô familiarizado com as ferramentas wiki). Abraço! Jotaerreponto Pedido Oi! Eu to aqui pra fazer um pedido, é meio complicado, eu queria sabe se tu poderia traduzir a pagina New Jedi Order da Wookiepedia. Se puder obrigado, se não, eu entendo. Um abraço! Weran Dromar 16h49min de 16 de Março de 2008 (UTC) Quanto tempo... E aí, Rendar? Algo novo? Dash Rendar, boa noite. Me inscrevi na Wikia brasileira de Star Wars há algum tempo, até já contribui com alguns artigos. Preciso tirar uma dúvida contigo. Traduzo HQ´s(terminei de traduzir "A queda do Império Sith") e queria saber se posso colocar o link aqui no "Sith"(XD) para quem se interessar. Abração ai, e valeu pela atenção! Lexas Livros SW Fala Dash, blz? Gosta de Shadows então? Por um acaso não participou do Fã-filme, participou? Bom, mas vim aqui para ver se você podia concertar um problema com as "Infobox Livro" das páginas de Livros Star Wars, como Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force ou Shadows of the Empire (novela). Sempre aparece "Episódio I..." no título e mais outras coisas estranhas. Um grande abraço - --Arth sidious 00h20min de 30 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) Como Faço um Infobox? Como eu Faço para escrever e Criar um Infobox? Aguardo resposta Grato: AGM Caramba, vc é um gênio! Sou um grande fã de Star Wars, adoro ver os filmes e pesquisar sobre os personagens, agora me responde uma pergunta: como é que alguém que escreve 2 linhas e meia tá no meio dos top players e eu que fiz o artigo sobre os Exércitos de Droids e Clones não tô lá? Achei estranho, por que o artigo dele tava, além dee pequeno, não esclarecia nada e era ridicularmente um lixo. Por favor, me esclareça, o nome dele é Malibubrs. Estou com raiva dele, porque isso é injusto. Que a Força esteja com quem for tirar esse Malibubrs dos top Players! Você vai precisar! Enriador, vc É UM GÊNIO como conseguiu tanta informação pra fazer aquela beleza de artigo? diz, plz Por favor Visitem e me dêem suas opiniões Olha, estou criando um artigo sobre Star Wars Lego, peço que todos olhem e me dêem suas opiniões, não importa se são bons comentários, ou ruins, só preciso deles. o link é: http://pt.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars_Lego. Sou Ligeirinho00, prazer! Que a força esteja com todos nós!! Tentei consertar o artigo da Karen Traviss, que foi destruído, mas não consegui... Só um vândalo faria coisas dessas, bem que as contas dessas pessoas, se descobertas, podia ser destruída, afinnal, esse sem o que fazer merece, no caso de não ter conta, aí fica feio. Quem não tem conta devia ser proibido de mexer nas coisas, poder mudar os artigos, por que quem é ele para isso? Destruíram meu artigo sobre sabres de luz azuis claros e agora com o da Karen Traviss. Malditos Sejam eles! Que a força esteja conosco! Sobre as datas... Oi, comecei faz algum tempo e ja fiz alguns artigos, para as datas eu uso o original ABY e BBY (After/Before Battle of Yavin) ou DBY e ABY (Depois/Antes da Batalha de Yavin)? —Usuário:Cruelizion ...Resolvi já... Cruelizion 21h16min de 29 de Julho de 2010 (UTC) ola Com sua licensa desejaria fazer uma pergunta e reclamassão, porque deletaram a historia sobre os caaffs, o que tem de errado??